Lightning Sparkle and Her Friends
by angelbeat2001
Summary: It starts out as Lightning Sparkle studying hard. But later Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville to make friends. Lightning Sparkle's little sister, Silvermist Sparkle is also sent with Lightning to make new friends.
1. Prologue

I don't own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic.

This is what happened before Chapter 1. Before you start reading here are the characters that will be in this part: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight Sparkle gets a book of magic from Princess Celestia and reads the spell with out knowing it would change the 6 elements of harmony. Princess Celestia wanted Twilight to find a way to cancel the spell because the pony who wrote it didn't find out how to cancel it. The next morning, Twilight goes outside and gets splashed by rain and thinks it's her friend Rainbow Dash. But it is Rarity who does it. Twilight then gets confused and asks Rarity what happen to her cutie mark. Rarity then tells Twilight,"I woke up this morning and found out this was my job now." Twilight goes around town and sees that her all her friends have switched cutie marks. she then goes home and sees that the elements of harmony are switched because of the spell. She doesn't know what to do until an idea comes to her. She tries out the plan which was get them to try to do their old cutie mark job and then put their element of harmony symbol on them. It works! So then Twilight does it to her other friends and then they all are normal again. Twilight then goes back home and then writes down the spell. Just then Twilight disappears and finds herself with Princess Celeastia. Twilight then turns into an alicorn and her friends are amazed to find out she is a princess now.

Let the Lightning Sparkle adventures begin!


	2. Chapter 1 - Lightning Takes Her Test

Lightning Sparkle had saw the clock had struck twelve 'o clock in the afternoon and found out she was late to pick her little sister, Silvermist Sparkle from the babysitter. Lightning Sparkle head been so busy with her studies, she forgot to pick her sister up. So when Lightning Sparkle got there, her sister came running up to her and hug her. Then Lightning Sparkle thanked the babysitter and took Silvermist home. They ate lunch together and then Lightning began to study because her magic test was tomorrow.

The next day, Lightning Sparkle leaves Silvermist with the babysitter and practices her magic on the walk to the castle. When Lightning gets there, she sees that Princess Celestia is ready for her. Princess Celestia gives Lightning a phoenix egg to crack open. Lightning Sparkle tries to crack it open but then doesn't get it. Just then, a sonic rainboom happens to pass and Lightning's magic goes crazy. Princess Celestia had this happen before and sees that Lightning had cracked the phoenix egg so Princess Celestia gets Lightning calmed down. Lightning is so happy she passed the test and got to keep the phoenix. So when she saw that it was time to pick her sister up, she came there on time for the first time because she didn't have to worry so much about her studies anymore. When she picked her sister up, Silvermist asked, "Did you pass and why do you have a phoenix?" Lightning told her sister, "I passed and I got to keep this phoenix since I could crack the phoenix's egg!" Lightning Sparkle named the phoenix, Sonicboom. But later, Lightning realized she needed to work more on her magic. So she started to practice doing many things to improve her magic.

I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY!


	3. Chapter 2 - Lightning Moves To Ponyville

The next day, Lightning Sparkle receives a letter from Princess Celestia. The letter says:

Dear Lightning Sparkle,

You have studied very well. Now it is time for you to make friends. Tomorrow morning I will send you to Ponyville so you can make some friends.

Princess Celestia

Lightning Sparkle then wrote a letter back to Princess Celestia saying:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I don't want to leave Canterlot beacuse I still need to study more. My magic is horrible and I need to practice more.

Lightning Sparkle

The next day, Lightning and Silvermist Sparkle are sent to Ponyville. When they get there, they saw a crowd there to greet them. In front was a pony with a special tiara on her head. It was Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight then welcomed Lightning and Silvermist Sparkle to Ponyville. When Princess Celestia had gotten a letter from Princess Twilight about Lightning, Princess Celestia was happy Lightning had already felt comfortably in Ponyville. Princess Twilight lived in the castle that was built in Ponyville. While Lightning and Silvermist lived in the library which nobody bothered to visit until now because of the newcomers (Lightning and Silvermist).

I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY!


	4. Chapter 3 - Lightning Makes Friends

The next morning, Lightning awakes to see a giraffe and a newcomer. She sees that the pony can fly like her friend Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight. So Lightning goes out to meet the newcomers and finds out that the giraffe's name is Charles. While the pony's name is Rainbow Pop. Lightning goes out and wants to say hi to them but she is too shy. So when Princess Twilight leads Charles and Rainbow Pop to Lightning's house, Lightning says hi and introduces herself and also introduces her little sister. When Charles and Rainbow Pop find out that Lightning is from Canterlot, they become friends immediately. The reason they became friends so easily is because Lightning was known as Princess Celestia's top student. A few days later when Lightning was comfortable in Ponyville, she decided to enroll Silvermist in school. Silvermist was nervous on the first day but later met Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo. They became friends right away because the teacher, Miss Cherilee had chosen them to guide her in school. When Silvermist came home, she told Lightning all about her friends and how great school was. The next day, Lightning, Charles, and Rainbow Pop met up at the mall to go shopping with each other. They had a great time so they planned to have a sleepover when they were all free. Silvermist came home to Lightning crying because Silvermist was bullied by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon that she was hanging out with the babies who have no cutie mark ( Appleboom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo). Silvermist then tells them that Appleboom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo are not what they said. But Diamond Tiara just says something really mean to Silvermist which leaves Silvermist crying.

Find out what happens next in the next chapter...

I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY!


End file.
